


Dream Chaser

by luway



Series: SKZ Cuddles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, SO, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be careful lads, changjin are fucking soft dont touch me, i have been told that reading this will cause diabetes, i made myself sleepy writing this, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luway/pseuds/luway
Summary: Waking up Hwang Hyunjin is a very dangerous game, you see.There are steps to be taken if you want even a chance of success, rules to follow. All of them precise and extremely hard to remember.Changbin fails somewhere around Step Two.





	Dream Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> this is a happy birthday present to Ver who has helped me so much with a lot of my fics, and listens to me whine about writing because i am a big dumb and procrastinate.  
> she wanted some fluffy Changjin so I fukcn wrote fluffy Changjin goddamnit.
> 
> sleepy boys in love. that's it. that's the fic.

  “Who’s gonna wake Hyunjin up?”

 

  “Nose goes!” Felix yells in his croaky morning voice before practically slapping himself in the face, the rest of the guys follow in suit. All but Changbin, who has just poured himself a cup of coffee and is still, on all levels except physical, dead to the world.

 

  “Fuck you motherfuckers.” Changbin grumbles as he angrily shoves two spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee, holding his hand out for the sweetened almond milk he knows Woojin is holding. He grumbles the whole time he makes the coffee, hearing their snickering behind his back as he runs his hands through his sleep mussed hair and wonders how the fuck he’s gonna manage to get Hyunjin awake.

 

  Waking up Hwang Hyunjin is a very dangerous game, you see.

 

  There are steps to be taken if you want even a chance of success, rules to follow. All of them precise and extremely hard to remember. And of course they were written by Chan, so they look something along the lines of,

 

 

 

 

A Guide To Waking Up Your Very Own Hwang Hyunjin

 

   _One:_

Make sure that only one person is in the room when you first make contact with your very own sleeping Hwang Hyunjin. Too many people will cause him to be embarrassed of his appearance and he may burrow further into his blankets, making probability of success extremely low.

 

  _Two:_

Your Hwang Hyunjin will be alert as soon as you walk into the room, whether or not he is actually awake. Do not get within five feet of your Hyunjin’s bed until you see his eyes are open. Doing so will have disastrous repercussions.

 

_Three (in the event of a free day)*:_

If there are no plans for your Hwang Hyunjin to participate in, do not let him know. Your Hwang Hyunjin will never come out if he learns there is no reason for him to.

 

   _Four:_

Hwang Hyunjin does not like coffee, so do not give him coffee. Your Hwang Hyunjin most likely prefers something sweet like tea, brew some for him. Make sure if he is inclined to drink it he will have to get out of bed to do so. This will not wake him up, but it may increase chances of success for you.

 

_Five:_

Your Hwang Hyunjin should be partially awake at this point, if so there is good and bad news.

Good: You are closer to success.

Bad: He will be willing, and able to fight back if he so wishes.

 

 

 

 

 

  There are almost twenty in total. Changbin fails at step two.

 

  He leaves his coffee on the counter so he can drink it when he gets out, which in hindsight is a very bad idea. Walking into a bedroom that holds a sleeping Hyunjin is already a warzone on its own, going in half asleep is like walking a tightrope blind.

 

  Changbin’s always had a thing for adrenaline though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Hyunjin’s bedroom is filled with a soft light, the sun peeking through the curtains that hang over the windows. If he was feeling cruel and didn’t care whether or not Hyunjin had a good day, he would throw them open and drag Hyunjin off his mattress with brute force. Thankfully for Hyunjin Changbin cares for him, and tries his best to be silent as he approaches the bed on the far side of the room.

 

  There’s a lump of blankets rolled up in the middle, and when Changbin grows closer he can see Hyunjin had fallen asleep on his stomach, soft tufts of dark hair sticking up from where Hyunjin has buried himself in the duvet. His fingers are caught between the strands, as if he had fallen asleep in the middle of trying to fix it.

 

  Changbin can’t see Hyunjin’s face, but he knows that Hyunjin probably looks peaceful, eyes fluttering as he dreams, lips parted so a patch of drool can appear on his pillow. You know, gorgeous as usual.

 

  “Hyunjinnie,” Changbin calls out softly, eyes squinting away from the sliver of sun that pokes past the edge of the curtains.

 

  He’s far too tired to be doing this.

 

  Hyunjin doesn’t move an inch, but Changbin thinks he hears the softest groan come from the blanket lump, a sleepy sound that tugs at Changbin's heart.

 

  “Jinnie, wake up time.”

 

  Changbin yawns, and rubs his hand over the bare skin of his shoulder. He had worn a tank top to sleep, as he learned that if he was cold in the morning he was more inclined to wake up faster. Right now he is regretting it, because Hyunjin’s room is fucking cold. It doesn't seem to bother Hyunjin himself, but Hyunjin is curled up in a pile of blankets so that makes sense.

 

  “ _Dunwna._ ” Most of what Hyunjin says is lost into the pillow he has his face smushed into, and it’s the picture of innocence Hyunjin puts on that makes Changbin let his guard down.

 

  He knows he’s fucked up as soon as he takes another step closer to the bed, one step too close.

 

  Hyunjin shifts, facing Changbin with a sleepy gaze. His dark eyes aren’t all the way awake, but neither is Changbin right now. Honestly if Chan wanted Hyunjin awake he should have sent Jeongin, the boy has endless energy. Changbin is just an old man in a young body.

 

  The white hoodie Hyunjin wears is giant, and it must be keeping him warm. The boxer shorts he wears are a sky blue and have rubber ducks on them. Fucking adorable as usual.

 

  Changbin thinks he’s in love. He just isn’t sure if it’s with the bed, or the boy who’s on top of it.

 

  “Dunwana wake up.” Hyunjin repeats himself, smacking his hand on the free space of the mattress haphazardly, wiggling his fingers in Changbin’s direction. “C’mon, cuddles.”

 

  Like Changbin said, he failed at step two.

 

  He should have drank his coffee, and shoved his head in a bucket of ice water before doing this.

 

  But he didn’t, so Changbin is climbing into the bed with Hyunjin without a second thought, feeling the warmth of the blankets wrap around him and Hyunjin both.

 

  Hyunjin’s hands are almost too hot against Changbin’s ice cold skin, but while anyone else would have recoiled, Hyunjin just makes it his mission to warm Changbin up. He pulls Changbin close, pinning his arms between their chests and squeezing gently. Changbin doesn’t mind though. His shoulders are cold, and Hyunjin running his fingernails over his back in small circles sends pleasant tingles across his skin. He goes lax and settles into the cocoon of comfort and warmth Hyunjin creates around them like second nature.

 

  Changbin feels Hyunjin’s gentle exhale an out across his skin, and he’s tired enough that it doesn’t matter Hyunjin’s breath smells fucking awful.

 

  “See, sleep is better.” Hyunjin mumbles into Changbin’s ruffled hair.

 

 

 

 

 

   _Step Two (modified)*:_

Never get within five feet of your Hwang Hyunjin’s bed, _especially_ if you are a certain Seo Changbin. He will drag you into his clutches, and all hope will be lost.

 

 

 

 

 

  “Mhm, shut up now.” Changbin presses the tips of his fingers to Hyunjin’s lips, effectively silencing the younger boy so he can finally fall back into the hazy exhaustion that has been pulling at his mind since his alarm woke him up fifteen minutes earlier.

 

  Hyunjin makes a noise of agreement, but the gentle motions of his fingernails on Changbin’s back don’t stop—not that Changbin is complaining.

 

  There’s a faint pressure on Changbin’s fingers, then the palm of his hand, and when Hyunjin moves Changbin's hand back under the blankets Changbin feels the same pressure on is lips. He peeks through his eyelashes to see Hyunjin has leaned down, his plush lips pressed against Changbin’s own. Changbin hums into the contact, reaching up with clumsy fingers to play with the fluffy tuft of hair that curls under Hyunjin’s ear.

 

  “Sleep, baby.” Hyunjin whispers after he pulls away, emitting a soft giggle when Changbin unconsciously tries to chase after his lips.

 

  Changbin wants more, wants this moment to last forever. The warmth in Hyunjin’s arms, the far away sounds of the other boys making breakfast—they’re bound to know what’s happened by now. It always does with Changbin.

 

  “One more,” Changbin says in a sleepy voice, eyes slipping shut as he taps his lower lip. “Please?”

 

  “I’ll give you as many kisses as you want when you wake up.” Hyunjin says in a tone that is far too sweet for the finality it holds, but Changbin is already on his way to falling under, so he just accepts it.

 

  “Promise?”

 

  “Mph, I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Guide to Taking Care of Your Boyfriend

By, Hwang Hyunjin

 

_One:_

Your Seo Changbin is most likely very susceptible to cuddles. Treat him with kindness, and soft touches. He doesn’t sleep a lot, so you’ll have to seduce him to bed with lots of warm blankets and unspoken promises for kisses.

 

   _Two:_

If Your Seo Changbin has had coffee, cuddles will take a bit more effort. He may not sleep, but the affection will do well for his stress, don’t give up. You will know if he has no had coffee yet, because he will already be in bed with you before you can get this step.

 

   _Three:_

Chan will poke his head in, by this time your Seo Changbin will be fast asleep, or getting there. Chan will not stay for long when he sees this, he is merely taking a head count for how many waffles he has to make.

 

_Four:_

Your Seo Changbin will like a kiss before he falls asleep. There is no scientific research to tell why this is, but there is no reason for research. Kiss your Seo Changbin once, or as many times as you would like. He will most likely have chapped lips, do not be deterred by this fact.

 

   _Five:_

Remember to buy your Seo Changbin chapstick when you next go shopping.

 

   _Six:_

Once your Seo Changbin has fallen asleep, you may as well.

 

  _Bonus*:_

Wake up your Seo Changbin with many more kisses, and always remember to give him your hoodie to make the transition easier for him. He needs the warmth and safety more than you do.

Back hugs are a must. 

 

  Hyunjin runs his fingers through Changbin’s hair, detangling is as much as he can without hurting Changbin in any way.

 

  Awake, Changbin looks like he's all harsh edges and rough words, but here in his arms Changbin looks almost unbearably soft and precious as he sleeps. His lips are in a slight pout, from when he tried to chase after Hyunjin’s lips while half asleep. His dark hair brushes over his closed eyes, and Hyunjin swipes his thumb over Changbin's cheekbone when he sees a stray eyelash.

 

  He looks peaceful.

 

  “Mmph,” Changbin buries his face in the fabric of Hyunjin’s hoodie with a sleepy noise, and Hyunjin feels his heart flutter at the sight.

 

  “Sleep well, baby.” He presses a final kiss to Changbin’s head before he settles back into the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated
> 
> edit: literally less than an hour after posting this i was assaulted by seo changbin  
> me: writes soft changbin  
> changbin: lol okay but look at this video of me working out  
> me: _sir_


End file.
